


沉海

by KatharineLee



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatharineLee/pseuds/KatharineLee





	沉海

岳明辉甩掉那截儿短绳，手脚并用的爬到墙边捡起那瓶剩了一点儿的矿泉水喝的一干二净。 他额头上的汗顺着微凸的颧骨往下流，黄黑交杂的又长又多的刘海打着结，极度地缺水让他的脑子都变得迟钝了。 之后许久他都只是保持着补水后的姿势，沉默的跪在那儿，低着头，左手撑在地上，右手还攥着那个已经空了的矿泉水瓶，他眼神空洞，脸色茫然，不知过了多久，脑内的齿轮才终于缓缓转动，这是哪儿来着？哦，是城北的旧仓库，他被关在这儿将近三天了。 岳明辉抬起头，估算了一下身体剩余的气力，缓慢的扶着墙爬起来，长时间的跪姿让右腿也麻了，只能一瘸一拐的朝外走。 卜凡在开门的瞬间，敏锐的听见了屋里的水声，他的长腿四五步跨到了浴室门口手在门把上一拧——岳明辉听他的话学会了不锁浴室门。 “老岳！” 岳明辉刚洗完头，顶着一头水淅淅沥沥的扭过脑袋，“凡子？” 卜凡上下看了他两眼，先前皱的眉才松下来，这次没有撒谎，平安无事回来了，也没有搞出一身的伤。 “你啥时候回来的，饿吗？我去给你做饭去，想吃——” 岳明辉手臂一伸把说话的大高个子拉进了浴室，抬头亲了上去。 卜凡愣了一下，反射性的搂住了靠过来的赤裸湿润的身体，因为体型的差距他这个举动直接将瘦削白皙的男人全部收进了胸膛里，头上的花洒浇得两人像夏日被暴雨淋湿的一株绿植。 卜凡大手扣住岳明辉的后脑勺，含住那两片薄薄的唇，紧紧的缠绕住里边滑腻的舌。 “哈……”岳明辉泄出一声喘息，他被侵略性极强的舌头搅得脑子和身子都软成了砧板上的肉，脱力的两条胳膊耷拉在身体两旁，带着纹身的左臂抽筋般的颤抖着，水流冲刷着上臂那只凶狠的动物，于是兽在流泪。那泪水最后全部凝注在带着粉色伤痕的指尖上，然后降落在灰色的浴室瓷砖上，咕噜噜的转着汇进了下水道。 卜凡缠着那条软舌不放，手却只是安静的紧扣在岳明辉的腰和后脑勺上。 岳明辉靠着他宽阔的胸膛，忍不住的挺了挺赤裸的下身，同时将上身抽离出对方的领域，硬生生将交媾的舌分开，拉出的口水随即被头顶上洒下的水流冲走。 他喘得还是有点不正常的厉害，“凡子，衣服脱了，不在这儿搞。” 卜凡的手还是紧搂着他不放，眼睛执拗又留恋的盯着他哥哥的脸。 岳明辉亲亲那高挺的鼻梁，“出去吧。” 卜凡只好脱掉了身上的湿衣服，却还是舍不得他哥，搂着人迅速的冲了个澡，拉拉扯扯的进了客厅，黏腻的两人在地板上扭出一道长长的水痕。 于是在卧室门口岳明辉又被搅住了舌头，被弟弟吮吸着。他像某种毛绒绒的小动物一样轻柔的迎合上去，然后在被卜凡舔到上颚的时候敏感的浑身都抖了一下。 敏锐的大男孩感觉到了异常，却还是舍不得哥哥香甜潮湿的口腔，只好松开细腰上的手向下抓去，岳明辉的阴茎前段已经是湿漉漉的。 于是卜凡搅得更厉害了，他一次又一次的狠狠舔过上颚，复而缠绕住那条软舌不放，翻来覆去的嬉戏着，岳明辉仰着头像是承受不住的哼哼了几声，迎合着的舌头突然停了下来，身体骤然僵硬了几秒，然后迅速的被抽去了脊椎一样的向下瘫去。 卜凡条件反射的兜住他哥软掉的身子，大脑有点反应不及。 事实是，岳明辉被他的舌吻给搞射了。 卜凡不可置信的盯着哥哥高潮后的脸，脸色苍白，眼周却潮红，眼神失焦，小小的嘴巴合不住的露出一截被吮吸的血红的舌来。 卜凡把他哥抱上床，搂在怀里，安静的等着高潮过去，岳明辉白皙修长的身体就那样破败的躺在弟弟宽阔的怀里，他刚才射的时候失禁一般的一股一股断断续续的，整个肚子上全是自己射出来的凌乱精液。 卜凡极有耐心的等待着哥哥清醒过来，大约十几秒后，他听到岳明辉的呼吸终于和缓下来，于是温温柔柔的把嘴唇贴上那小巧的耳朵摩挲着，“累了吧哥哥，咱们睡会儿吧。”


End file.
